


Sensible Selfishness

by LittleBlackDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Healing, Mutual Pining, Personal Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Tension, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Team as Family, The Summoner Has a Dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackDragon/pseuds/LittleBlackDragon
Summary: In some ways, she quite reminded General Seth of his liege. Summoner Lydia was a compassionate idealist also, and despite his initial concerns she proved to be quite the competent tactician. But in other ways the two were nothing alike.There was one similarity that surfaced in time however, and that was in the fact he seemed to have not learned his lesson from before. His growing affection for her was, in his mind, inappropriate. It wasn't his place to selfishly take up the personal time of the woman directing him on the battlefield. He had his place, and she hers.But is it selfish to have something for oneself, a motivation that is more personal than devotion to duty?





	Sensible Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Fire Emblem Sacred Stones a while back, and then after some encouragement from Torpor, a fellow writing friend of mine, the idea for this fanfic was born. Apparently there is a severe lack of Seth content, and I intend to fill the void. >:D

A whine sounded from below at her side. Paws padded against the white stone surface, a pair of bright brown eyes looking into hers.

The Doberman circled around her feet. It seemed her own anxiety had become infectious and was agitating her friend. With a sigh, she extended a hand and attempted to calm her canine companion.

“There there, Mo. We’re almost done here.”

On some days, Lydia still wondered if she was truly fit for this position that had fallen into her lap. _Though describing it as such was perhaps putting it mildly,_ she thought. Indeed, she didn’t think that would adequately describe her circumstances at all. Certainly nobody from where she came from would believe her if she told them what was happening to her now.

Even now, the device in her hand looked like a toy firearm she might have played with as a child, with its bright white and gold ornamentation and wide barrel. But she knew by now that it was no mere plaything. The Breidablik was powerful and something to wield with a careful hand.

“Alright,” she breathed.

Commander Anna had said she was chosen to wield it to its fullest extent, and that only she **could**. Yet, being able to wield it and being competent in its use and the duty that came with it were entirely separate issues.

 _She was no soldier. At this point, ‘tactician’ barely seemed a suitable title either._ She had a mind for strategy, sure. But war did not always follow neat and orderly rules like a game of chess, and real people’s lives were at stake.  It made this role of hers all the more important and one not to be taken lightly. After all, with Breidablik in hand, she could summon forth soldiers and heroes from other worlds to raise their arms.

_It was an interesting irony, considering she wasn’t of this world herself._

Lydia loaded the chamber with orbs, sighing to herself. Even when being the supposed ‘chosen one’, summoning came with an additional material cost in the use of those gleaming little stones. Considering how much work it often took to find and acquire them it made the cost seemed steep, especially compounded with the fact that _even then_ success was not a guarantee.

_One needed more than sheer luck to win a war. Even she knew that much._

She extended her arm and raised the divine relic in her hand, aiming it at the circular opening of the large and ornate summoning stone that crowned the platform.

“We don’t have a lot to spare today,” Lydia muttered, “So let’s make it count, yeah?”

She had already tried for two more attempts to summon today, and with the amount left she only had one last shot. So, if her work was not to be wasted, then this last try really, _really_ needed to prove successful.  _Though this wouldn’t be the first time she came back empty-handed if she didn’t._

Lydia squeezed the trigger and the shot burst from the barrel towards the stone. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment.  _There was no reaction yet._ But her focus on what was in front of her was broken when she heard footsteps clamoring up the stairs behind her and Mo loudly barking to alert her to the approach.

“Summoner! I’m afraid your presence is needed immediately! There’s been a sudden attack by Embla and we must act swiftly!”

Lydia craned around, attempting to calm her dog as she caught sight of a panicked messenger rushing towards her onto the platform.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s bad! We’ve already lost a number of Askran soldiers. Please, whatever you’re doing here, you need to finish up so we can leave!”

The urgency in his voice and the agitation from Mo tore her attention away. Coupled with the news that lives had already lost, she was hard pressed not to make the messenger wait a moment longer.  _She would simply have to gather more orbs and attempt another summoning when this was all over. After all, there was no immediate reaction from the stones, which was often a sign of a failure to call someone forth._

“If you’re coming to me I assume others in command have already been alerted?”

“Yes Ma’am,” the messenger reported.

“I see,” Lydia replied, briefly glancing down at Mo and giving her a soft pat. “Alright then, if the others in command are assembled then take me to them. We’ll need to assemble our forces and come up with a plan, and fast.” She began to make a run down the flight of stairs, whistling and gesturing for her companion to follow. Mo leapt down after her, the messenger coming soon after and catching up to keep pace with her.

It didn’t occur to her to perhaps wait a moment longer to see if in fact her summoning had borne fruit. In the heat of the moment, she became caught up in what she felt was the most pressing of things that demanded her attention. As she left the platform, she didn’t hear the shake of the stone or see the brief glow of red light with a cloud of smoke that billowed forth.

As far as she knew, she was coming back empty-handed again, and there was no reason to pay it any mind any moment longer.  _Not when people were in mortal peril._

* * *

His sight had turned from a blinding white to a smoke grey as he’d been overcome. The onyx stones of the fortress where he and his fellows had taken to their rest had all but vanished from his sight. He couldn’t smell the dampness of the place, nor could he hear the water drip from the rain that had been falling just outside.

Instead he could hear and feel the wind whipping past his ears. The smell of dust and atmosphere wafted to his nose. _If they’d been attacked, whatever spell they must have been hit with was certainly potent._

“Is everyone alright?” Seth called aloud, hoping to hear one of the other soldiers answer back. But nobody replied. His brow furrowed and he turned his head to either side. “Is anyone hurt? Please, answer me!”

“Hello? Is someone up there?”

The voice who answered him was not that of someone familiar, but a stranger. From what he could discern, it belonged to a youth. At last, the grey dispersed, and the general found himself not in a fortress at all. He instead found himself on a white dais surrounded by towering white stones under a bright and clear sky.

 _This was certainly not Renais._ But that begged the question of where he actually was and how he got here.

He blinked slowly and frowned a moment, the only outward indication he was perplexed by the situation. His verbal response was much more calm and direct. He had to maintain his calm in this situation, and he knew that. It would do him no good to panic.

“Yes. Please, I’m afraid I’m not sure what’s going on here,” he answered, “I seem to be separated from my men.”

“Oh! You must be who Lydia just summoned here. I take it she hasn’t gotten to explaining things yet?” responded the youth, their voice accompanied by the sound of scampering footsteps. “Hey Lydia, can you tell me who our new arrival is so I might address him properly?”

“I’m afraid there’s nobody else up here but I, miss. If there was someone named ‘Lydia’ up here, I’m afraid they’re not here now.”

There was a long silence punctuated by the increased haste of footsteps. Moments later, Seth was greeted by the sight of a young girl running up onto the dais, stopping a moment to clutch her knees and catch her breath. She had long blonde hair, a braid crowning her head, and vivid white and blue finery adorning her under a layer of gold-plated armor.

The sight of her made Seth even more certain he was no longer in Renais, but he’d never seen someone quite with her aesthetic. None of the nations in all of Magvel had clothes such as hers that he could recall. He continued to look to and fro, taking in his surroundings. His perplexed state had not abated a bit.

“Are you serious?” questioned the youth. She finally looked up at him, then looked every which way, searching for signs of anyone else. “I can’t believe it! You really are the only one up here! How’s that possible? Unless… don’t tell me... “

“I take it this ‘Lydia’ is a conjurer of sorts?”

She nodded her head rapidly. “That’s right! She’s our Summoner. It’s… wow. This is…” She frowned. “She left before the summoning was complete! She’s supposed to be around to explain what’s going on.”

“I see…”

“I’m so sorry, sir! I’m sure this must be really confusing at best and quite terrifying at worst! Are you alright?”

Well, he wasn’t injured or in any immediate danger he could see. “I suppose as alright as one could be in this circumstance. So then, I can surmise that I have been ‘summoned’ then. Tell me, why have I been summoned, and what for? Where is this place? Has this been done at someone’s behest?”

“W-well… it’s at nobody’s behest but our own. We really need your help! Or rather, I guess it’s more accurate to say we need a lot of people’s help,” she replied, stammering. “I’m sorry, I’m just really baffled that this has happened. And… and I should introduce myself. My name is Sharena. I’m the Princess of the Kingdom of Askr, where you are right now.”

He straightened his posture somewhat. He bowed politely, as was customary for anyone of royal station where he was from. “Askr? I’ve not heard of any such Kingdom existing in all of Magvel. You’ll have to forgive me, your highness. I’m… not sure if I trust the situation.”

“That’s understandable,” Sharena sighed, rubbing her head in frustration. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid what I’m about to say might be even harder to believe. You’re not in Magvel at all anymore. It’s… going to take a lot of explaining.”

Seth raised in eyebrow. “I believe _that_ , if it’s indeed true I’m no longer in my own country, nor the continent it resides upon.” He’d seen a lot of things in his time. Perhaps not something quite like this.  _This… this would certainly require some explaining if he was to understand it, let alone_ **_believe_ ** _it._ In the back of his mind, he hoped his soldiers were currently doing alright without him. It didn’t sit right with him that he was taken away at the moment he was. Even if they were not under immediate threat.

“Hey… unfortunately I can’t stay for very long. We’re about to deploy for a battle soon, and I need to get going. Would you be willing to walk with me? Before we head out, I think you’re owed a proper apology… I really am sorry about this… um?”

“My apologies, I have yet to introduce myself in kind. I am General Seth of Renais. I will follow your lead, Princess Sharena.”

* * *

Prince Alfonse of Askr and Commander Anna were already gathered when Lydia arrived at the armory, and were quick to fill her in further on the details of the situation at hand. Up until now, Embla had been meddling and trying to get through portals to other worlds in order to bolster their own numbers in an attempt to invade Askr. But there was a portal Askr had managed to reach first and keep guarded.

But now that outpost was under siege, and it was important they reach them and provide back-up before they were overwhelmed.

That was what had started this whole war to begin with, if Lydia was to understand the situation. Askr and Embla were kingdoms that had the power to open and close portals to other worlds respectively. But for some reason Embla had decided to leave portals open to pursue their own ambitions against Askr, and Askr didn’t have the power to close them.

It had apparently been the desperation of Commander Anna that led her to use the Breidablik herself. But she had only been able to use it _once_.

It was in the moment that Lydia had been taken away from everything she had ever known, save for the companionship of Mo. In an instant, a quiet one-bedroom apartment vanished and a battlefield took its place. An entire life’s path was rewritten, and there was no certainty in the direction it was now going.

Lydia thanked whatever forces in existence Mo wasn’t hurt that day, and remained faithfully at her side when she did not venture into those places where steel clashed. In fact, she was more thankful still that her dog had come with her at all.  _Though the last thing she remembered was staying up late to work on applying for a new job with Mo stubbornly trying to get into her lap._

_Any theories she might have would be little more than just that however._

“Our immediate concern will be clearing a path or circumventing Embla in order to deliver our reinforcements,” Commander Anna remarked, refocusing Lydia on the matter at hand. She looked to the other, brow furrowing a moment in contemplation.

“What does the make of the enemy force look like? If we don’t have a significant number of archers to deal with, we could make use of aerial cavalry, though it would be best not to rely on them exclusively even then. Ground calvary may also be needed here as well.” Lydia considered the problem aloud, considering the options available to them.

“That would certainly seem like the logical option, but wouldn’t they be expecting that kind of response?” Prince Alfonse questioned her.

“Exactly so. I was thinking of something of a two-pronged approach actually,” Lydia replied. “Here’s what I am thinking. The calvary will appear to be trying to approach the Emblian forces in two groups,  seeming to try and draw attention away from the other. Then, we have a smaller force approach where the enemy is most thin and bolster the Askran forces while the largest portion of Embla is distracted.”

Commander Anna gave an approving nod. “That seems like a sound plan. Your summons have yielded enough of a force that we might be able to pull that off with the Emblian force’s estimated size. We’ll need to assemble these teams quickly, however.”

“I just wish I could have brought someone more to the table, to bolster the castle guard if nothing else,” Lydia sighed. “Today’s summon was a bust, I’m sorry.”

Prince Alfonse folded his hand over the hilt of his sword. “It’s true now would have been a good time for a successful summon. But, we’ll have to make do with what we have,” he answered her seriously turning to heroes already being brought in to prepare for battle. His eyes scanned the area, recognition flaring in them as they came. “Speaking of summons, everyone should have been alerted. Did either of you happen to spot my sister on your way here?”

“I haven’t seen Princess Sharena yet today, I’m afraid.” Commander Anna frowned, gaze following the prince’s. Lydia turned her head as well, shaking it as she looked at each face that was passing through. By now, she was acquainted enough with her fellows in the chain of command to recognize the royal siblings of Askr and the Commander. Sharena had a very cheerful and boisterous personality and was perhaps the easiest of all to spot when roaming the halls. But indeed, Lydia hadn’t seen her either.

“I wouldn’t worry just yet. It’s possible she’s still on her way,” Lydia tried to reassure Alfonse, “I understand the concern given the situation however. Why don’t you keep an eye out while Commander Anna and I get to work on assembling the teams?”

“I don’t think I should be waiting around while others pull their weight. But, I am tempted to have someone seek her out.”

In the midst of their concerned utterings, Commander Anna was the first to spot a familiar braid of blonde hair peeking out behind a pair of soldiers that entered the room. There was also the sound of a youthful voice excusing themselves in hopes to pass them.

“I don’t think that’ll be needed, your highness.”

Prince Alfonse turned his head, sighing in relief at the sight of his sister emerging from the small crowd just beyond them. It seemed that would be one less thing to worry about. However, he concern was not abated for long when the princess walked past him in her hasty approach. In fact, she seemed to bypass both him and the commander altogether in favor of the summoner.

Princess Sharena’s lips were downturned in a frown, her eyebrows raised as she made a beeline for Lydia.

“Ah, Summoner Lydia! I thought you might be here! I was looking all around for you.”

Lydia smiled slightly. “Truly? We were all here thinking we might have to search for you, your highness. It’s good that won’t be necessary though. All in good time too, we need to get moving!”

“Wait! Before that,” Princess Sharena waved a hand in protest, worried expression maintained, “Are you feeling quite alright? I’m really worried about you after finding out you left before completing your session and left a newly summoned hero all alone!”

Lydia’s eyes widened, eyebrows raising in confusion. “Wait, I thought my last summon was unsuccessful, you mean to tell me a hero came just after I’d left?” The events on the summoning platform began to play back in her mind. Her mind fixed on the moment she pulled the trigger of Breidablik and she realized that she hadn’t waited long to see how the summon had resulted. At that moment was when the messenger had come in and the stress of the matter coupled with trying to soothe Mo had led her to be completely distracted away from the task of her summoning.   
  
The princess nodded. “I happen to stop by looking for you and found him standing in the middle of the dais looking quite disturbed! I did my best to help and he seems like he’s going to be alright but… Lydia, what in the worlds were you thinking?” she scolded Lydia, expression flaring into a mix of disappointment and slight indignation. “A hero can get really scared or frightened if they’re summoned and nobody’s there to help them!”

“They can be even with the help. But I’m inclined to agree. It’s respectful not to leave them there,” Commander Anna remarked on the exchange.

Lydia felt guilt beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach. She had let the stress of her position get to her and cause her to err in this way. _Someone with more experience wouldn’t have made this mistake. But she was what they had, and it was her job to make it right._

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and… I owe this hero an apology on our return.”

“Actually, he’s outside the armory now.”

Lydia hesitated. “I see. I suppose then I should make my apologies now then. Will we have the time-”

“It’s true we might not be able to explain everything now, but we really ought to not ignore him,” urged the princess, “And above all, I think the apology is most important. I don’t see how there isn’t _at least_ time for that.”

“O-of course! I just…” Lydia stammered, feeling even more guilt fluster her as she attempted to respond. “I made such a _boneheaded_ mistake, I really could have caused a problem if their reaction had been worse than you described.”

Commander Anna gestured to her, trying to urge her to move on. A mildly exasperated expression appeared on her face for a moment before she returned to her more calm and upbeat demeanor. “It won’t help you to dwell on it, especially not right now, Summoner. Why don’t you go speak with this new Hero with Princess Sharena? Prince Alfonse and I will get outfitted and assist those that are helping us with the operation.”

“Right.”

Lydia turned away, following Sharena back as the crowd of soldiers coming in thinned out somewhat. As she listened to the chatter and clanking of metal against stone, she wished she heard her dog’s pattering feet beside her. The sound was often very comforting for Lydia, especially in her time getting used to her new situation and surroundings.

The armory was one of the few places Mo wasn’t allowed to venture inside. But, always wanting to be at her side where she could, the doberman took up sitting patiently near the door. In the beginning Mo would whine about not being let in, but just as Lydia was becoming more accustomed to things, so was she.

At least she would be there when Lydia made her apology. That was at least a small comfort to her. She was nervous about how this interaction with this new hero would go.

Sharena reached the door and stepped outside ahead of her. Lydia need only look to her left as she stepped after her to see her faithful companion. Mo had been laying down with her head in her paws, but immediately perked up at the sight of Lydia. The dog trotted over, tail wagging expectantly. Lydia gently patted her head, a reassuring gesture as much for herself as it was for Mo.

“I’m sorry, Mo. I won’t be out for long. I’ll be going off again soon.”

Mo tilted her head, slowly blinking at her. Lydia took a deep breath and turned her attention back ahead. _She would be able to be calm and handle this now._ She stepped forward, Mo padding alongside her. Her eyes searched for Sharena, and it took little time for her to spot the princess. However, she wasn’t quite prepared for seeing who it was whom Sharena approached on the opposite end of the corridor.

This was the hero in question, of that she had no doubt. Her eyes quickly passed over the dark cloth and leather, and the well-polished blue-green metal of his armor. He was quite tall and lean in stature. His hair was a vivid shade of red, his facial features sculpted. Overall, however, she couldn’t help but notice he looked very neat and composed.

Under normal circumstances, Lydia might have been envious. Considering what was expected of her, she had thought much on how being more calm and in control would assist her as Summoner. But no, that wasn’t the thought that entered her mind upon seeing him. Such a thought wouldn’t have interfered with her ability to proceed one bit.

The thought that came to mind when she saw this new arrival was how incredibly _handsome_ he was to her. Lydia blinked and for a moment felt her heart beating a little faster.

 _No!_ She chided herself.  _This wasn’t the time to think about that._ What was important was apologizing him for leaving him on the platform, she reminded herself. Lydia attempted to recompose herself as she approached him.

“H-hello, sir. I’m Lydia. I am the summoner and tactician for this division of the Askran army. I’m terribly sorry for my rudeness regarding leaving you alone on the dais.” The words came out more quickly than she would have liked, only reigniting the struggle to keep her nerves in check.

Princess Sharena simply watched the two of them at first, eyes looking over to the other before he offered a response.

“My understanding is you’re in the midst of preparing for a battle. Under those circumstances, I understand giving the more immediate concern your full attention if the weight is great,” he answered. The man offered a polite bow, which Lydia was quick to imitate in kind.  “I am General Seth of Renais, Summoner Lydia. I was informed that it was by your hand that I find myself in this place. Though I am not sure about the details I’ve been given so far.”

 _A general._ “I don’t know how much Princess Sharena has told you. I’m afraid your circumstances might require a lot of explaining. It usually does.”

“This is supposedly the Kingdom of Askr, and I’ve been summoned here because you required aid,” he stated, “That leaves me with a lot of questions, and due to my circumstances prior to this, I am cautious as to whether or not this is the truth of the matter.”

“I can try and tell you what I can before we leave. I don’t know what your circumstances were before coming here, but I can assure you that we don’t intend harm.” Lydia pressed a finger to her chin in thought, looking down at the floor with a pensive expression. “I suppose that leaves the matter of where I should start…”

“I feel the most pertinent question that I need ask is if I’m free to leave if I wish. I have my duties to my kingdom and I will not abandon them.”

Lydia sighed. “Well, we’re certainly not forcing you to be here. I don’t think I’d have chosen to stick around and help if that were the case.”

 _This was going to be difficult,_ thought Lydia. It made perfect sense that his first question was pertaining to whether he could willingly leave. It was possible it might assure him once he was informed he would be sent back to the very moment and he didn’t need to worry about the passage of time in his own world here. But, that wasn’t a guarantee. He might still want to leave even so.

“Time works a bit differently here relative to where you come from. It’s… a little on the complex side, to be honest.”

As she was considering more on her explanation, someone else was approaching the group. They stopped a moment when Seth replied to Lydia.

“Would you be willing to elaborate on that, Summoner?”

At that moment, the other spoke up, catching the general’s attention.

“General Seth? Is that you? I have yet to see anyone else from home here!”

Lydia turned around, recognizing who it was that addressed him. “O-oh! Princess Tana. Do you two know each other?”

Princess Tana of Freila was a kind and cheerful young woman, someone Lydia had found herself at somewhat more ease with when she was around. She had her dark blue braids tied back as she often did, already dressed in her white armor and pastel orange vestments. Tana was eager to help after hearing their story, and it seemed her trend of eagerness continued today.

Seth was quick to give a deep bow at the sight of the other, recognition flashing across his expression.

“Your highness! It is unexpected to see you here. Is your brother Prince Innes also here as well?”

“I’m afraid not, General. Up until you arrived, I was the only one here from our world,” she replied, “I must admit, it’s a great comfort to see someone who’s familiar. Is Princess Eirika doing alright?”

“She’s doing as well as she can be given the situation. Our last victory was thanks to one of her directions. I am grateful.” Seth raised himself back to proper standing. “So then it’s true then. This place really isn’t anywhere in Magvel, is it?”

“Good, I’m glad. I’m afraid you have the right of it though,” she replied, quickly turning to Lydia, “Summoner, General Seth is from where I came from. Renais is an ally of Freila, and he serves directly under Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika who are dear friends of me and my brother, Innes.”

“Oh, I see,” Lydia acknowledged, “I was in the process of explaining what’s going on here. Unfortunately there’s not a lot of time and General Seth is understandably wary.”

“Princess Tana, were you summoned here to assist as well, then?” Seth inquired of her.

Tana nodded, a slightly more determined expression painting her features.

“I was. I’ve seen what’s happening here and it’s absolutely awful. When they told me exactly what my being her entailed and how much they needed help, I couldn’t just go back. If everything will be the same when I return then-”

“Everything will be the same?"

“Yes… I.. take it you haven’t been informed on everything just yet?”

“No, I’m afraid I haven’t been, your highness,” Seth admitted. “It seems that would take some time, and apparently that’s not something in plentiful supply at the moment.”

“Unfortunately I misread my summoning as a failure and wasn’t there to properly greet the good general as I should have, Princess Tana. This is entirely my fault,” Lydia explained, an apologetic tone clear in how she spoke.

Princess Tana blinked. “It’s possible to misinterpret the result of a summon? Well that can’t be good. I hope there’s a way to better avoid that in the future,” she remarked, “In any case, I think they’re might be a way this can be remedied. Since he just got here, he’ll be staying behind with the heroes who are guarding the castle, correct?”

“That’s generally how it goes,” Sharena agreed, “We can gather enough heroes to march forth, but it’s important not to leave the castle under defended just in case. There are some that want to help right away but… Generally it’s best if newer heroes want to stay here anyway until they can get their bearings if they agree to help us. It’s been a practical setup so far.”

“Thought so.” Tana nodded, looking towards Lydia as she addressed her next. “Summoner, I was originally coming here in case you needed more fliers. But if General Seth is here… It might be best if I stayed behind.”

“We are in need of people for aerial support so I appreciate the thought.”

“But it might help if someone General Seth knew stayed behind,” Princess Sharena considered the option aloud. “I think that’s the best thing to do. But… that’s only my opinion on the matter.”

Lydia only needed a moment, looking at General Seth and reminding herself of her blunder. As summoner, she needed to weigh her options and act accordingly, but in her mind the path forward was clear.

“I wasn’t objecting to her staying behind. Only that I appreciated the thought. However, I agree she’s more needed here with our potential new ally. I’d stay longer to correct this, but lives are on the line.”

“I would argue even if that weren’t the case, you need not fret so much. I will be alright. I just need to… hm?”

Seth recognized the dog he’d spotted earlier waiting outside the armory. Lydia watched Mo with some apprehension, worrying a bit as Mo left her side and walked up to the general. She had a tendency to be quite friendly even with strangers, and while most accepted it, it could be disconcerting for others.

“Ah, hello. What can I do for you?”

Mo tilted her head to the side, making a small huffing noise.

“This is Mo, General Seth. She’s… my friend.”

“I see,” he remarked, “Just ‘Mo’ then?”

“It’s…” she stuttered, “... It’s short for Molly, actually.”

“I’m sure Mo will help us out while we’re patrolling the castle. Won’t you come with us, Mo?” Princess Tana offered out a hand before she began to gently pat her head. Mo leaned in slightly, looking rather contented from the contact. “We’ll be alright Summoner. What’s done is done. Go and take care of things. All will be well when you return.”

Lydia nodded slowly. “Thank you, Princess Tana. I’m very grateful.” She turned back to Seth, addressing him again. “And once more, I’m really, really sorry about the improper introductions, General Seth.”

“You’ve no need for excessive apologies,” he replied with a nod of his head, “I wish you and Princess Sharena success in this battle, Summoner.”

“Alright, Lydia, let’s go! We need to get outfitted, sort our troops, and set off for the outpost,” beckoned Princess Sharena, “Let’s hope the groups we assemble can get there in time.”

“Of course,” Lydia sighed quietly, turning away and following her back into the armory after saying farewells. “And with luck the plan will work out as well.”

She didn’t want to have another failure today. Not after this.


End file.
